


Подопытные

by remontada



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pets, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Ватсон покупает Холмсу объект для опытов.





	Подопытные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Test Subjects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108694) by [Sparkle_Free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Free/pseuds/Sparkle_Free). 



— Ватсон.  
  
— Да, Холмс?  
  
— Что это за создание?  
  
— Это морская свинка. На них испытывают химические вещества.  
  
Холмс в ответ прожег его взглядом.  
  
— У меня уже есть объект для опытов, фактически, он прямо сейчас спит у камина.  
  
Ватсон поспешил к псу, прижал пальцы к его шее и вздохнул с облегчением, почувствовав пульс, пусть слабый и нестабильный. Он обернулся и свирепо взглянул на Холмса:  
  
— Итак, больше никаких экспериментов с моей собакой. Теперь у вас есть это, — он указал на клетку. — Вам ясно?   
  
С этими словами Ватсон развернулся к двери и стремительно покинул комнату.  
  
— Нашей собакой, — проворчал Холмс ему вслед.  
  


***

  
— Холмс? Что вы делаете?  
  
Тот сидел в центре комнаты с книгой в одной руке и морской свинкой в другой. Рядом громоздилась высоченная стопка книг.   
  
— Вы вообще в курсе, что морские свинки питаются в основном овощами? А вы кормили ее гнилым зерном.  
  
Ватсон нахмурился.  
  
— Это то, что мне продали в магазине, Холмс. Не все ли равно, что она ест? Вы ведь собираетесь напичкать ее химикатами.  
  
Холмс оскорбленно фыркнул.  
  
— Что ж, возможно, если бы вы уделяли должное внимание диете вашего питомца, он не выглядел бы так, будто его лапы вот-вот сломаются под его собственным весом.   
  
Ватсон опустился на колени рядом с Глэдстоуном и прижал его к себе защитным жестом. «Нашего питомца. И он совершенно здоров. Правда, мальчик?», — пробормотал он, почесывая голову пса, и получил в ответ порцию мокрых собачьих поцелуев. Холмс поднес свинку к лицу и, прищурился, словно подначивал обслюнявить его. Животное подняло голову и понюхало его нос. Он улыбнулся в ответ на легкую щекотку и опустил руку, удовлетворенный результатом. Ватсон закатил глаза, но Холмс лишь удостоил их с Глэдстоуном полным превосходства взглядом. К сожалению, свинка выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы начать карабкаться вверх по его рукаву, оставляя за собой след из коричневых шариков. Холмс выскользнул из комнаты, вслед ему неслись отголоски хохота Ватсона.   
  


***

  
Ватсон открывал дверь гостиной с осторожностью. Он слышал, как Холмс работал урывками всю ночь и при этом ничего не взорвал — в таких случаях Ватсон мог с уверенностью предположить: тот занят чем-то опасным.   
  
Оказавшись внутри, он в замешательстве принялся рассматривать стены. По всему периметру комнаты, даже через потолок, тянулся сложный лабиринт из трубок. Холмс стоял в дальнем конце гостиной: стучал пальцем по одной из них и весьма нелепо ворковал. При виде этого Ватсон усмехнулся. Наконец Холмс обернулся, заметил его и мгновенно напрягся.   
  
— Доброе утро, — сконфуженно произнес он. — Я всего лишь… проводил эксперимент.  
  
— С вашей морской свинкой? — с ухмылкой спросил Ватсон.  
  
— Собственно говоря, да. Видите ли, если посадить ее в лабиринт с того конца, — Холмс указал на другую сторону комнаты, — и поместить несколько долек яблока на этом конце, то ей понадобится примерно пять минут и тридцать четыре секунды, чтобы пройти его целиком.   
  
— Что ж, это весьма увлекательно.  
  
Ватсон принялся пробираться через разбросанную корреспонденцию, подняв по пути одно из писем.   
  
— Вот это выглядит многообещающе. Молодая леди, чей жених бесследно исчез. Ни ссоры, ни следов похищения…  
  
— Ватсон, у меня нет времени на эту ерунду, — отмахнулся от него Холмс. Он вынул свинку из лабиринта и ласково погладил. — У нее такой тонкий мех, не слишком ли в комнате холодно? Возможно, стоит развести камин. Или лучше использовать одежду? Может рубашку? Шляпа будет уже слишком?  
  
— Холмс, — Ватсон говорил тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Вы берете это дело. Никаких споров.  
  


***

  
— Почему здесь две морских свинки? — возмущенно спросил Ватсон.  
  
— Это дело отнимает очень много времени, я опасался, что Кларе может стать одиноко, поэтому купил ей приятеля. Познакомьтесь с Фрэнком, — с гордостью провозгласил Холмс.  
  
— Холмс, та свинка которую купил я — это самец. Продавец проверил, прежде чем продать ее мне.  
  
— Ох…  
  
Внезапно из клетки донесся пронзительный визг. Они вдвоем склонились над источником звука.  
  
— О боже.   
  
Холмс выпрямился.  
  
— Что ж, полагаю, Кларенс тоже хорошее имя.  
  
Ватсон вздохнул:  
  
— Не знаю, как я мог ожидать другого от вашей морской свинки.  
  
— Нашей морской свинки, дружище. Нашей.


End file.
